


Sam Winchester is Dead

by moondust405



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Mostly unedited except for like spacing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Short Story, its really short I’m sorry, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust405/pseuds/moondust405
Summary: On a job gone awry, Dean is holding his brother's body in his arms as Sam dies. Everything will be okay, right?





	Sam Winchester is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is bad

“I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re okay.” Dean sobbed as he clutched his brother closer to his chest. “We’re gonna get you out of here and you’ll be just fine.” He silently cursed at the warding layered thickly around the building; there wasn’t time to reach any of it to destroy it, despite his heart telling him to move.  


“Dean.” Sam coughed, grasping Dean’s arm weakly. “I-I’m not gonna make it out of here-“  


“Don’t say that!” The elder brother cut off angrily, pressing firmly against the wound that was gushing blood, too much already coating the rough concrete floors and spreading over the fabric of their clothes.  


“Dean.” Sam repeated more firmly, glaring gently at his brother. “Tell everyone I’m sorry... I’ll see you eventually.” A weak smile floated onto the younger’s face before his grip fell slack and his breath stilled. His blank, lifeless eyes stared at a point just above Dean’s shoulder, constantly changing colors now dull.  


Dean clutched the body closer to his chest, slowly lowering his head as he sobbed, wishing Sam would come back even through the dreadful gut feeling.  


There was no coming back this time.  


Sam Winchester is dead.


End file.
